Someday Soon, I promise
by labellaleigh
Summary: "I will not insult you by trying to tell you that one day you will forget. I know as well as you that you will not. But, at least, in time you will not remember as fiercely as you do now and I pray that that time may be soon. Love, Edward." Story of love, loss and death. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**February 24, 2012**_

_**12:35 Renee Swan: **__Hey sweetie! Did you get the loan?_

_**12:42 Bella: **__Yes! Thank God! We needed this car. _

_**12:43 Renee Swan: **__I'm so happy for ya'll! I can't wait to see you next week. You'll have to drive me around in that shiny red Honda ;) _

_**12:47 Bella: **__Are you sure you're allowed to go out? You just got out of the hospital. You need to rest woman!_

_**12:50 Renee Swan: **__Oh please! I'm fine. Anyways, I gotta go. Your dad is being a pain in my ass. Love you sweet pea!_

_**12:51 Bella: **__Love you too! I'll give you a call when we're on our way. :) _

_**Februrary 25, 2012**_

_**11:12 Bella: **__Hey! Did Alice and Hailey make it? I'm starting to pack my bags. Michael is being whiney about me leaving. Big baby. ;P _

_**12:00 Bella: **__Mom? You're not answering your phone. Call me back. _

_**12:30 Bella: **__Okay, you're starting to freak me out. No one is answering. _

_**1:45 Bella: **__I'm on my way. _

**February 28, 2012 **

"Ms. Swan?" I jump slightly when I feel a hand pressed on my arm. My eyes feel blurry and unable to focus on the woman talking to me.

"Yes?" My voice embarrassingly hoarse and I bring my hand to my throat.

Once I'm able to see who I'm talking to, the woman smiles. Sympathetically, but she smiles nonetheless.

"Dr. Williams says she's ready for everyone." She places her hand on mine and squeezes it lightly. The lump in my throat returns and I swallow it down before the tears start. I nod my head to let her know I understood and watch her walk out of the ICU. I didn't want to. I wanted to tell her this was all a big misunderstanding. But I would be lying to myself. I needed to accept it no matter how hard it was.

Looking to my left, Alice looks uncomfortable in her chair and Hailey resting on her chest. I hate to wake them up but I knew it had to be done. Taking Hailey's sleeping form out from Alice's arms and into mine, I lightly tap on her arm to wake her.

"Aly," I whisper, careful not to disturb the others down the hallway. Alice is startled and frantically searches for her daughter. "Shhh, it's okay. Aly, I have her." I show her Hailey and she relaxes immediately.

It's been three days.

Though we've had our chances to shower, the hospital smell is still thick in our clothes. We want out of here. Leave this place behind.

"Where's dad?" Alice asks as she takes Hailey back in her arms, careful not the wake her.

I look down the hallway and immediately spot our father. Charlie is surrounded by his support team, the ones he's gotten to know the past year as they wait for their loved ones. For a year, all they had were each other.

Charlie turns his attention to us and the look on my face says everything he already knows. Its then I've noticed how much older he looks. He had always looked young at 53 but now? The years have caught up to him.

We walk towards Charlie as he's finishing up his goodbyes and smiles sadly as we approach.

"Daddy," I take his hand in mine. "She's waiting." Charlie kisses my forehead and the four of us exit the long ICU hallway… forever.

My legs are wobbly and I lean a little of my weight on Charlie for support. The walk is silent as we make our way down the hospital hallways. Soon, all too soon, large double doors are what separates us from her. And just above the doors, a sign, letting us know we're here.

_Hospice_

**A/N: What you're reading is based on what happened to me five months ago. I'm still grieving and writing this opens up a lot of wounds. So please be patient if I don't update regulary… I write when I'm in the right mind frame. After a pretty serious breakdown a few weeks back, someone suggested I write it all down. And in a process, a story came to life. It's going to be a slow burn. It's going to be ugly. I will warn you now. So if this is something you may not be able to handle, I understand completely. **

**To me, this is my therapy. The first few chapters are what really happened. **

**But don't worry, I always believe in HEA :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Thank you everyone for your kind words. Love you to the moon. **_

_Chapter 2_

After settling our belongings in the family room, one of the nurses sat with Hailey while she colored in her princess book and described in much detail about each one. Alice was afraid to leave Hailey but she also knew she couldn't go into the room with us. As we are walking out, Hailey notices the change in the room and starts crying for Alice.

"It's okay baby girl," Alice kneeled down in front of her daughter. "I won't be long. You just stay here and color okay? And afterwards we'll go get you some chicken nuggets."

Hailey sniffled with two fingers in her mouth and nodded perpetually. It isn't long before Hailey is back to her coloring and we're able to sneak out the door.

Alice leans up against the closed door and rubs her hands over her face.

"I don't know if I can do this." She admits. I'm not sure what to say. We're both so exhausted and ready to get this over with. The more we prolong it, the worse it's going to get.

"I love you girls, you know that right." Charlie spoke solemnly but with such conviction as we stood outside Room 3. "And you also know you don't have to be in there. When it happens. She would understand."

Alice and I stay silent as we looked at each other.

"Girls," Charlie continued "You both know I taught you to speak your mind growing up."

"No," I tightened my grip on his hand. "She would have been there for me. For us." I could barely get the last part out.

Charlie's smile tightened and swallowed hard.

"Me too," Alice said softly, taking my hand in her own. "Together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlie and Alice walk in ahead of me. All I can hear is the slight beeping from the machines inside and the quiet sobs coming from a young nurse. I hesitate at the door, unsure of what to expect. My dad warned us before going in that the woman inside isn't our mother. I didn't quite understand what he meant at first. At least, not until I took my first steps inside.

Alice steps away from the bed and leaves our dad alone with our mom. With his only love. I hear the sniffling coming from Alice but my eyes are on Renee. Dad was right. She wasn't my mother. Just a shell of what she used to be. The wires have been removed, leaving bruises behind. Her skin looked yellow when it used to be tan.

Charlie notices me standing in the door way and reaches his hand towards me. I take small steps, keeping my distance from the bed. I know I shouldn't be scared but I am. Dad grabs my hand and pulls me into him. I feel the onset of tears beginning and choked out a sob.

"I know baby girl," Charlie's voice is thick, trying to hold it in. "It's okay."

I turn my head into his chest and let it all out. My sorrow, frustration, anger and finally acceptance. This was really happening and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Except… to say goodbye.

I brace myself and turn myself towards Renee. The image before me will forever be branded in my mind.

With a trembling hand, I reach out and touch her hand and gasp at the coldness of it. There was no warmth to her at all.

"Does she know?" I whispered brokenly. "Is she scared?"

Charlie tightens his grip on me before speaking. "No. She doesn't know, she's-" He stops himself and tries come up with an answer. "She's not scared baby girl. Your momma's not scared."

I nod my head once and let go of her hand. Leaving Charlie behind to give his final goodbye, I walk towards Alice's shaking form.

"I can't… this can't be fucking happening." She wails out and I pull her into a tight embrace. It wasn't long before dad had both of us in his arms, holding us up.

It wasn't ten minutes later, at 1:38 pm, that Renee Lynn Swan passed away quick and quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I don't really remember what happened after it was all said and done. We were walking out of Emory University Hospital with a piece of us missing. Alice and Hailey drove to our parent's house to help straighten up the place before Charlie walked inside. The dirty dishes were still in the sink, where Renee was standing before collapsing on the floor. On the drive home, Charlie told me to take out my phone and start making a list. At first I thought he meant a list of items we would need to pick up at the store.

"Cancel Renee's cell phone plan." He said first. "Then call the insurance."

"Dad," I began to protest. "This can all wait. Let's just go home-"

"Bella, please add that into the list." Charlie ignored what I said and continued with his list. The rest of the drive was quiet and I didn't know what to say. My friends back at home were texting me, seeing if I was okay. If there was anything they could do for me. Michael said he would be on his way as soon as he could and that I was grateful. I needed him badly.

"When I first met your momma, I thought she was just the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Charlie broke the silence. I wasn't sure why he was telling me this story, I had heard it about a dozen times. But I also knew he needed it. Talk about something good.

"I had a friend I worked with, Laura Dawn, when I pumped gas over at the Shell station. She had a friend that would come over to visit from time to time. And I knew I was in trouble," He smiled slightly, remembering. I couldn't help but smile back. "And she hated me. I kept asking her out on dates and she would turn me down. One night I was out with a girl and we decided to grab something to eat at McDonalds, and low and behold Renee Taylor was working that night. She wouldn't even talk to me. Laura came to the window and told me to leave Renee alone. So when I asked her what her problem was, she pointed to my date. I said 'Laura, tell Renee I'll be back in fifteen minutes'. I took my date home, grabbed some flowers and wrote Renee a letter."

"Made it back fifteen minutes later." I added, remembering my favorite part of their story.

"I did. I begged that woman for a chance and she finally said yes. I was only seventeen and she was turning 20. I had to impress her good." Charlie stayed silent for a moment and reached for my hand.

"You took her to an Aerosmith concert." I finished for him.

Charlie looked at me and smiled widely. "Damn right. She couldn't resist me after that."

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your support. I've received so many messages and knew exactly what I'm going through. It's good to know I'm not alone. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The funeral was held that following Saturday. A little wooden box sat upon a small pedestal in front of the church, holding Renee's remains. Charlie, Alice and I decided even before we said our goodbyes on what we wanted to do. Renee had said throughout the years that she never wanted to be put in a box and into the ground. That she had always been afraid of the dark. We were going to honor every wish she ever had.

In the front row, Jasper was holding Hailey as she played with the medals on his uniform while the priest spoke. I was grateful he was able to be here for Alice, even it was just for a week. The army wouldn't let him leave until the Red Cross confirmed Renee's passing. Michael, on the other hand, never came. He had called me yesterday to let me know that the project he was in charge of was on a tight schedule and couldn't make it. I wanted to be angry at him, but I had simply let it go. Life couldn't simply stop because of a death in the family. No matter how much I wanted that to happen.

Charlie never went home. His parents, who were estranged from us for so long, welcomed him into their home. They hated Renee and treated us with such distain for as long as I can remember. But today, I had no more anger in me. They were helping my dad and even welcomed me to stay the night.

The priest kept the service short and sweet, knowing the most of the friends and family attending were not catholic. Renee had always tried new religions and joined the Catholic Church a few years back.

Friends from high school came by to support me, tears in their eyes as they gave their condolences. At that point, I had no more tears left and thanked them for coming.

After the service, one of the ladies from my grandparents church decided to cook us lunch. I had finally understood by people would bring food by. None of us were in the mood to even think about eating, much less cooking it.

Charlie wanted it to just be Alice and I with him when we spread our mother's ashes that Sunday morning. I drove them in my new car that I had promised Renee I would drive her in. I gave an unladylike snort and laughed out loud in the silent car.

"What?" Alice asked amused.

"Just remembering the last conversation I had with mom." My smile faded slightly but continued. "She couldn't wait to ride around in it."

I felt foolish for saying that out loud, knowing how inappropriate it was. Alice gave a small smile and looked out the window. Glancing at the rear view mirror, I could see Charlie toying with the box that contained the ashes. I was about to apologize until he said, "Well your mother always had to have it her way. I guess she finally did."

And for the first time in a week, we all began laughing. Even if it wasn't funny, we couldn't help it. That's when I knew we would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Your words inspire me to keep on going. I almost thought about stopping, but your stories of your own struggles means more to me than you know. It's nice to know I'm not alone.

Song: They'll Never Know by Ross Copperman – I pretty much have this on repeat as I'm writing. Check it out

**Chapter 6**

Spreading Renee's ashes proved to be more emotional than either Alice, Charlie and I would have imagined. It had been years since I last visited this cemetery but my heart knew where to take me. The headstones surrounding me were just another reminder of what this day means. We were to finally put Renee to rest.

"Found it." Charlie called out, hugging the box tightly to his chest and a few water bottles. Alice and I clung to one another as we made our way to our brother's grave. Charlie pulled out the metal cylinder and took out any dirt left inside. Alice handed Charlie the flowers we arranged back at the house and watched as he placed it on top of the grave. A small angel adorned the headstone for Seth. Even though we were never able to properly bury Renee, having a place to visit was essential for us. It was also Renee's final wish to be finally with her baby boy. Charlie opened the box and pulled out the plastic bag that contained her ashes.

"Are you girls sure you don't want some for yourselves?" Charlie looked up to us, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah," I looked at Alice for confirmation. "We're sure."

Honestly, having that part of her scares me. I understood the intentions Charlie had but holding on to her was something Renee never wanted. We had to fully give her up, no matter how hard it would be.

Charlie nodded once and handed us the water bottles. It was particularly windy and didn't want any of Renee to fly away. Anyone who would witness this would think we're insane, but it made enough sense. After it was all said and done, we stood back and leaned on each other. I pressed my head into Charlie's chest and felt the tears break through.

We had honored our mother's wishes. I could only hope wherever she was, she would be pleased.

"I love you, Momma." I whisper, feeling the breeze caress my wet cheeks. "Goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7

Now we're getting into more fiction… Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later and I'm back at home in Charleston. Work wasn't expecting me to show up anytime soon, but I hoped a little bit of normalcy would help. My body hurt, mostly from exhaustion and sleepless nights. Charlie went back to work and eventually moved back into his house. Alice and I worked hours on end cleaning every room. One afternoon Charlie came home from work to find all of his bedding in the trash outside. We thought he would be angry at first but were pleasantly surprised when he sighed and asked if we could run to the store to pick out new sheets. Alice was excited to go shopping for Charlie and made sure he was well taken care of.

I smiled remembering the time I was able to spend with Charlie as I opened up my apartment door for the first time in weeks. My smiled dropped the moment I walked inside the apartment. Clothes were piled high in the hampers, dirty dishes surrounding the full sink and beer bottles laying around.

"Michael?" I yelled out. "Michael!"

It had been days since I last talked to Michael and left messages when I was on my way home. When I realized he must have been at work, I picked up a garbage bag and began to pick up the empty bottles. After having to clean my parent's house, I wasn't looking forward cleaning my own just yet.

It was dark out by the time I placed the last dirty dish in the dishwasher when I heard the doorknob rattle and laughter in the living room. I smiled the moment I heard Michael's familiar laugh until I realized there was a second, more feminine laughter along with his.

**a/n: uh oh…**

**Chapters here on out will be fiction (except for some of the grief Bella goes through). **


	8. Chapter 8

Last one tonight. Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 8**

I felt my heart sank after hearing the woman's laugh mixed with my boyfriends. I had hoped to hear another laugh, maybe a more masculine one. But it was just them. I had to brace myself for the possibility of Mike being unfaithful to me while I was away to say goodbye to my own mother. Was _she_ the reason he never showed? Breathing deeply through my nose, I stepped out of the kitchen and stood with my arms crossed defensively. Mike had stumbled inside, leaning against the blonde that guided him inside. She looked familiar to me but I couldn't place where I had seen her before.

"Michael."

Mike looked up, guilt written all over his face but hide it behind his once charming smile. The woman stiffened at the sound of my voice and looked everywhere but me.

_So damn guilty._

"Bells! You're back!" Mike slurred and had me in his arms not a second longer. I kept my arms at my sides and pushed him away.

"You're drunk." I said with disgust.

Mike shrugged like it made no difference. "We finished our project early and the team wanted to celebrate. Ah come on Bells," Mike rolled his eyes. "I just had a few. Lighten up."

"I'm just going to let myself out." I had almost forgotten the blonde standing by the door. She looked as if she wanted to disappear and fidgeted with her purse. "I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely."

I narrowed my eyes at her and motioned for her to leave. The blonde's eyes widen and couldn't have made it out of the apartment faster.

"Now that was fucking rude." Mike looked at me with disbelief. "You don't have to act like a jealous bitch. She was just giving me a ride home."

I just looked at him like he had lost his mind. Usually when Mike was drunk, he was more silly or clingy towards me. I had never seen this side of him before.

"I'm going to let that slide since you're drunk. By the way, thanks for leaving this place a fucking pigsty while I was gone." I huffed out in anger. I had so much tension in me I couldn't think straight.

"Jesus Christ Bella! What more do you want from me!? I'm working my ass off every night and haven't had time. If I had known you would be coming home tonight, I would have skipped the damn bar and came home." We were shouting at each other and I knew out neighbors could hear.

"Well if you would answer your damn phone every once in a while you would have known! It's been days Michael! And who the hell was she?"

"And why do you care?"

"I think I would like to know who my boyfriend is fucking behind my back while I was 200 miles away to say goodbye to my dying mother!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and felt completely drained afterwards. Saying it out loud opened a whole new set of wounds I never thought I had.

Mike looked at me sadly, any trace of anger and frustration gone from his face.

"Bells," he walked carefully to me, wanting to comfort me.

"Don't." I hissed, backing away. I couldn't handle it if he touched me, especially if he was with _her_.

Mike hung his head and sighed in defeat. His blond hair sweeping over his blue eyes, and for a brief second, I saw the Mike I had fallen in love with. I couldn't let the tears spill over, I wouldn't cry in front of him.

He took another step towards me and wrapped me in his arms before I could react. After everything that happened, I was too exhausted to argue. Too exhausted to care. I was just _done. _ The tears burned my eyes as I fought to keep them at bay.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. I got you. Let it out." He whispered soft encouraging words in my ear and rubbing comforting circles on my back. I wanted to believe that Mike would never do something to destroy what we had. We had been together since we were teenagers and thought we knew what love was.

But I kept that doubt I had tucked away inside and cried.

If I didn't have Mike, then who else would I go to? He was all I had left.

**A/N: I know… it sucks… : ( But you gotta hit rock bottom before you get better. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short one for now…**

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Michael asked from the bedroom door nicely dressed. I pulled my knees to my chest and nodded, waiting for him to leave for work. Nothing more was said after our fight from the night before and I would be lying to myself if I said I was completely over it. He surprised me when he suggested taking the day off to be with me, especially since they were able to finish with the Denali account. I should have been ecstatic and willing to accept, but I really just wanted to be left alone.

Michael walked over to my bedside and hesitated before placing a kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, waiting for that flutter I would get every time I was around him. But it never came.

I waited until the door shut to be sure Michael was gone. It was only then I could allow myself to turn into my pillows and cry for my loss.

**A/N: So which loss do you think she's upset over right now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

During most of the weekend, Michael and I avoided each other, still hurt from the words that were said. He tried to argue with me when I told him my plans for returning to work that Monday. I still had another week of bereavement leave but I wanted to go. Staying inside my apartment doing nothing wasn't helping me. If anything, I felt too lonely and thought about how I would call home to pass the time. Alice was busy with Hailey and Charlie… well… Charlie was never the talkative type. Since most of my time was spent with just Michael, I never tried to make girlfriends.

The only person who I could tell anything to was gone. It was when I realized not only did I lose my mother; I had lost my best friend. I caught myself many times dialing Renee's cellphone number and then hanging up before it could either ring or tell me the line had been disconnected.

I needed to get back to work. And soon.

**A/N: Caught myself doing that very same. It's a habit I may never break. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Bella!" Angela ran down the hallway to catch up with me. I was running late for my first day back after taking extended leave and wanted to get to my classroom quickly.

"Oh thank God you're back!" Angela pulled me into a hug and pulled back to look at me. "This place is not the same without you here. Your kids have been talking non-stop about how much they couldn't wait to see you." She smiled widely and I couldn't help but to return a smile.

"Well it's good to be back." I said. And it really did.

I really liked Angela and was probably the closest friend I had here. She often invited me out with some of the other teachers but I always made some kind of excuse not to go. After a while Angela stopped asking and now I wish more than ever she would.

Angela asked how my family was doing as we made our way to my classroom. It was nice to talk to someone else that wasn't connected to Renee in some way. I had always dealt with the pitied looks from everyone, but not Angela. I was just about to tell her about coming home over the weekend but was interrupted the moment I stepped inside my classroom.

"We missed you Ms. Swan!" The kids yelled out. I laughed and clapped my hands excitedly when I noticed my second graders were holding a banner above their heads.

'_**Welcome Back Ms. Swan!'**_

And for the first time, I felt like I was truly home.

**a/n: I'll just say this. It's going to be VERY SOON before we meet a certain someone. Just sayin'. *ducks away***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Luckily it didn't take long for things to settle down in the classroom. The children were still buzzing from the morning's excitement and were more chatty than usual. Posted throughout the room was pictures drawn by my students of how much they missed me and that they were sorry I was sad.

"I want everyone to take their seats," I motioned for them towards their desks. "Now take out a sheet of paper and I want you to draw me a picture of someone you care for. It can be your parents, a friend or even a pet. Then I want you to stand up and tell the class a little about your picture."

Sitting behind my desk while the students quietly talked amongst themselves, I went over the progress reports Mrs. Cope left for me. For the most part they were all well behaved while I was gone, with just a few disruptions from the new girl, Emily Cullen. Angela had e-mailed me a few times to let me know there would be a new student in my class by the time I came back. I looked up from the reports and gazed around the classroom for Emily but to only discover an empty desk by Lucy McHale.

Just as I was about to ask Lucy to see me, I was startled when someone knocked on the door. The children all looked up from their drawings to see who it was.

"Five minutes and we'll start our morning exercise." I told them as I made my way to the door.

Opening up the door, I was met with bright green eyes and possibly the most charming smile I've ever met.

_Well, hello there sexy._

**A/N: Mike who? *snicker***

**Oh and there's a banner on my profile page. Go check it out ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Before I could ask what he needed, a streak a pink and blonde rushed passed me and into the classroom. I watched as she hung up her backpack with the others students and headed for her desk next to Lucy.

"I'm sorry we're late. Our alarm didn't go off this morning." He explained quickly. I took a closer look at him and noticed he looked as tired as I felt.

"It's no problem at all. It's my first day back so we're taking it a little easy this morning. I'm Emily's teacher, Ms. Swan. You must be Mr. Cullen." I stretched my hand out to greet him.

"Please, just call me Edward." Edward took my hand in his and smiled.

_Stop swooning over him! You have a classroom full of students watching you as we speak. _

I reluctantly removed my hand and said our goodbyes. I watched him walk down the hallway towards the front lobby, unable to look away.

"Ms. Swan?" One of my students, Samuel Johnson, called out.

I quickly closed the door and faced my students who were all trying to stifle their laughter.

"Alright class," I walked towards the white board. "Please put your drawings away and take out a sheet of paper. We're going to have a little practice spelling test."

The students groaned but did as I said.

**A/N: So we met Edward… what do we think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you ****aberistwith for catching my typo in chapter 13. It's Ms. Swan, not Mrs. Swan … she's not married : )**

**Chapter 14**

The day was going by much quicker than I would have liked. The kids were a wonderful distraction and had me remember why I loved this job so much. When Angela came by to take the children outside to the playground, I asked Emily to stay behind for a moment so I could speak with her. She seemed a little withdrawn in the class and hardly participated with everyone else. And after reading some of the notes Mrs. Cope left behind, I was concerned.

"Hi Emily," I pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her. "How did you like your first week here?"

"I guess ok." Emily shrugged and wouldn't look at me. "Am I in trouble?" Her bottom lip began to quiver and I reached over to my desk for my tissues just in case.

"What makes you think that?" I asked her but she would only shrug her shoulders. "Well, from what Mrs. Cope has told me, you were having a pretty tough week. Is there anything you want to share with me?"

This caused Emily to huff out in anger and wipe away fresh tears. I handed her a tissue and waited patiently. I knew she needed to get it out, whatever that is making her act out this way made me realize it was probably more serious.

"Emily, look at me." Emily wiped her tears away but looked up at me for the first time. Her crystal blue eyes had so much sorrow in them it broke my heart. "Whatever is going on, you can always talk to me. I know I wasn't here when you first arrived, but I am now. Do you want to go outside and play?"

Emily chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of what I said. "Can I stay here? I won't bother you, I just.. I.."

"Sure." I smiled and left the box of tissues on her desk.

I went back to my desk and glanced back to see Emily pulling some paper and her crayons. There was something about that little girl that tugged on my heartstrings. Before checking my e-mail, I noticed Emily staring at me with a small smile.

**A/N: I know everyone wanted more Edward… but I promise we'll get to him. ; ) **

**I'm going to start a blog with all my characters pictures. I'll have it on my profile later in the evening. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emily was sitting at her desk with her backpack ready and a look of annoyance across her face. All the other children had left for home and some of the teachers were heading that way too. I had a few loose ends to tie up so I decided to stay behind with Emily while we wait for Edward to arrive. I asked the front office if he had been notified but his cell was turned off.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute. The traffic here can be quite busy at this time." I tried to reassure Emily but only met with silence and her customary shrug. I could tell she was more upset than she was letting on but who could blame her?

Just as I was about to say something else, Edward came rushing in the classroom and straight towards Emily.

"I am so sorry, Em." Edward knelt down beside her. "I have no excuse, but I promise you it won't happen again."

He looked more disheveled than he had this morning and I felt the irritation start to melt off me. Emily just shrugged and mumbled something I couldn't hear, but stood up from her seat. Edward picked up Emily's backpack and turned towards me.

"Thank you so much for staying with her. I promise I'm not always like this. Though I'm sure you don't believe me given my tract record already." He tried to laugh it off but failed when I didn't join in. While I wasn't as angry as before, I was still upset for Emily. I gave a tight smile at Edward before looking at Emily.

"Remember what we said today, okay?" I smiled genuinely this time. Emily nodded her head and smiled back.

"Thank you Ms. Swan," Emily said before giving me a much unexpected hug. I gently hugged her back and stepped behind my desk to grab my purse.

"Emily, can you wait outside the door for a moment. I want to speak with Ms. Swan for a moment." Emily nodded her head once again and stood just outside the door where we could still see her. Edward turned around with a look of annoyance, much like Emily's.

"Look, I apologize for being late to pick up Emily. This sort of thing never happens to me and today, well today wasn't a very good day obviously." He muttered the last part.

"I understand that. Believe me. But our school has a policy here that we can't keep the children past a certain time. Perhaps you can have another relative or friend pick Emily up if something like this happens again. Just as an emergency." I suggested.

"That's just it," Edward huffed out. "We don't have anyone else. If I did, this kind of thing wouldn't have happened. I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances."

"Mr. Cullen, I never said -" I began to say but was cut off.

"Just forget it. I promise that I will be here at 3:30 on the dot every day to pick Emily up. Have a good day Ms. Swan."

Edward grabbed Emily's hand and walked out the classroom, leaving me stunned.

**A/N: So…. What do you think?**

**My blog is up and running. I'll add things to it as the story goes on. The link is on my profile page. **

**Fic Rec: Hello Beautiful by Soapy Mayhem **www DOT fanfiction DOT net / s / 8268907 / 1 / Hello_Beautiful


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry to get this out late. It wasn't a good day… this chapter may explain it… **

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the week brought back the normalcy I was looking for. I was secretly hoping for Edward to return back, for reasons I still don't know why. But it was only Emily to walk in the classroom on time and picked up with the rest of the parent pickup group. Emily began to blossom in the classroom and even made a few friends. I was proud of my students and happy they were a wonderful distraction.

Things at home had not improved, especially between Michael and I. I felt as though we were mere roommates than in a committed relationship. He shut me out when I needed him most and made excuses about coming home late. There was something that tingled in the back of my mind that I knew where he was. But I never questioned. I think I had already given up and just waited for the downfall to happen. What would Renee think if she knew what was going on? It was her encouragement that made me agree to even move in with him.

It was Friday and Michael's car wasn't in his usual parking space. I found a text from him eariliar in the day letting me know he would be home a little later than normal, but would be on time for dinner. I decided right then to make his favorite meal. After peeling and cutting the potatoes, I looked around the cabinets for the special seasoning Renee sent to me a few months back. Once I found the container, there wasn't very much to season the steaks. Renee told me the recipe once years ago but never wrote it down.

Without a second thought, I was on the phone and dialed an all too familiar number. I leaned up against the counter and waited for her to answer.

What I got made my blood turn cold.

"I'm sorry. The number you have reached is no longer in service. Please –"

I couldn't breathe.

For just a moment I forgot that Renee was really gone.

I start to hyperventilate and my head feels light. I fall to the floor and throw my phone across the room, sobbing into my knees. I felt as though I was reliving her death all over again, images of Renee lying in that hospital bed kept running through my mind. It was excruciating to think about.

I don't even notice the door opening up and Michael standing there. He sits down beside me and pulls me into his arms. It's the first time we've touched since I returned home but it feels foreign to me. It doesn't bring me the comfort I had once felt.

I had never felt so alone.

**A/n: Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asked after my sobbing subsided to faint hiccups. He tightened his arms around me when I shook my head, not ready to speak. When I looked up, I could see his blue eyes, opened and honest. And for once, I opened my heart to the idea that maybe Michael and I could get through this.

I hesitated before bringing my lips to his. I needed to feel..._ something. _Anything except for the loneliness. Michael responded back and kissed me harder, moaning into my mouth. It had been so long since we touched like this. That fleeting feeling that something wasn't right was back but I ignored it. Before I knew it, he had me up from the floor and pressed up against the wall. His hands roamed my body, tugging on my shirt. Just as I was about to lift my arms, my eyes caught something red smeared across his neck. I pushed him away from me, trying to gather my senses together.

It didn't take me long to realize what he had done.

Michael tried to kiss me again but I dodged him before he could touch me.

"Michael, stop." When he didn't, I pushed him away again. "Stop!"

He backed away from me and felt the fiery throughout my body.

How could he do this to me? To us?

Michael looked confused until he wiped some of the lipstick away from his skin.

Guilt. It was all written over his face.

"Bella," He stepped towards me, just like the night he brought _her_ here. This time, I wouldn't let him. Nothing he could say or do would change my mind. I found the strength I never knew I had and stood my ground.

"No!" I screeched. I almost didn't recognize my own voice. "Don't touch me!"

Michael stopped and shook his head. "No, baby… no. I ended it. It's over. I-"

"I don't give a damn! You were seeing someone behind my fucking back! This whole time, weren't you!"

"Yes." He whispered. "Bella, I'm so sorry-"

"Get out." I couldn't even look at him.

"No, Bella! Let's just talk about this-"

"Get the fuck out of here Michael! I don't want to see or talk to you again. Leave!"

Michael slowly nodded his head and packed a small duffle bag of clothes. He stood by the front door, pleading me with his eyes. I turned away from him, wiping away the angry tears from my cheeks.

"For what it's worth Bella, I loved you. I never meant for this to happen." And then he was gone.

**A/N: Soo… thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I may or may not have played 'To the left' by Beyonce while writing this chapter lol. **

**Chapter 18**

The next day Michael had all his belongings packed. Since the living room and bedroom furniture were mine, there wasn't much of his to take. I was happy that I never married him, knowing this would have taken a lot longer to deal with. When he complained about the television, I reminded him that it was a present from my parents last Christmas. He was not getting a damn thing that he didn't own himself.

When I spoke to my father the night before, he threated to drive up here to take care of Michael. I told him that unless he was going to give me trouble, I was going to be fine. Before hanging up, Charlie reminded me that technically I owned the car Michael was driving around since my name was on the tag. It may have been the bitch in me, but as soon as he came over the next morning, I told Michael to hand over the keys. He first thought I wasn't serious, that I would never do something like that.

"Then how the hell am I going to get to work every day?" Michael yelled. "God dammit Bella!" He threw the keys on the coffee table and pulled out his cell phone to call for a ride. That reminded me that I was going to have to cut his cellphone off from my plan, but I wasn't that much of a bitch to do it before he had time to get his own service. I would give him a week. Tops.

Finally by lunch, Michael was out of the apartment for good and had one of his buddies pick him up. I was pretty sure that woman with the red lipstick would be the one to get him, but I wasn't about to find out.

I wasn't crying, which was a first. I thought I would be heart broken by the time he left, that I would miss him instantly. All I felt was relief. But I was still alone and that feeling would never go away. So I decided to drive over to the market and pick out my favorite Ben and Jerry's.

I had a feeling it was going to be that kind of night for me.

**A/N: So Michael is out of the picture. Now let's get a certain green-eyed hunk to swoop our Bella up ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The store was fortunately scarce with only a few shoppers and a bored employee behind the cash register. I should have been more concerned on how I left my apartment but I was beyond caring at that point. It was a Saturday night, so most of everyone I knew would be out clubbing downtown Charleston or on a date. Not trying to decide on which ice cream eat while crying over Sleepless in Seattle. Alone.

_God I'm pathetic._

"Ms. Swan?"

I instantly recognized that voice and closed my eyes.

_Please let it not be him… please let it not be him!_

I turn around holding a pint of Chunky Monkey in my hand and wanted to die. Because while I'm standing here in my yoga pants, sweatshirt and black rimmed glasses, Edward Cullen was right there with his sexy smirk. Looking perfect as ever. Of course.

"Mr. Cullen!" I am beyond embarrassed and now wished I had at least looked in the mirror before leaving.

"I wasn't sure that was you at first. Nice sweatshirt." He pointed at my "Beam Me Up, Scotty" sweatshirt and my face flushes. _Oh God…_

"Thanks," I toy around with the ice cream. "What are you doing here?"

I mentally slap myself. Why the hell did I just ask that?

Edward didn't seem to notice my internal musings and shrugged.

"Well," but he was cut off when a woman with a shopping cart full of food called out to him. Loudly.

"Edward! I found those nuts you were talking about. At least I'm thinking they are- oh hello!" She noticed me standing in front of Edward and gave a genuine smile. She was older and obviously related to Edward with her auburn hair and green eyes. She nudged Edward and pointed a look at him, trying to tell him to be polite.

I shifted back and forth, wanting to run away.

Edward groaned and introduced me.

"This is Ms. Swan, Emily's teacher. Ms. Swan, this is my mother, Elizabeth."

"Please just call me Bella." I shook her hand and looked up at Edward. "Well, I got what I came for." I lifted up my pint of ice cream and shouldered around Edward.

"Bella!" Elizabeth called out to me. "Emily has talked nonstop about you since we came in last night. We are cooking our boy an actual home cooked dinner and I'm sure Emily would love it if you came by. Please say you will."

"Ma," Edward groaned. "I'm sure Ms. Swan has somewhere to be." It didn't go unnoticed he refused to call me by my first name.

I looked up to Edward and smirked. This should piss him off after the way he acted that Monday morning. It also didn't help that I still had that vindictive streak in me from kicking Michael out this afternoon.

"I would be glad to," I smiled at Elizabeth. I could feel the anger rolling off Edward next to me. "I just need to go home and change."

Elizabeth grinned brightly and gave me the directions to Edward's house. I waved goodbye to Edward and checked out with my ice cream.

I would just have to sulk another night.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got to have my husband for the weekend. Uninterrupted.**

**;)**


End file.
